This invention relates to photographic printing, and more particularly to apparatus for accurately aligning circuit boards, which are to be photographically printed, with films at the exposure station.
Reference may be made to the coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,559, 3,810,694 and 4,353,647 and U.S patent application Ser. No. 362,515 filed Mar. 26, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,955 issued Jan. 3, 1984, for photographic printing methods and apparatus in the same general field.